Reconnect
by Traci
Summary: Post 'It Takes a Village' - Morgan is still dealing with Emily's return and she's terrified she's lost him.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been nor ever will be. If they were I wouldn't have let some desperate guy fire the two strongest female actors in the first place. Anywho, belong to CBS, etc.

Rating: G

Summary: Emily comes back from the dead and isn't really positive Morgan doesn't hate her too. She need to make it right.

Author's Note: Like my other story, I took some liberties on this one in regards to Morgan and Prentiss emotions. That said, given it was 7 months he thought she was dead and her knack for feeling she doesn't deserve happiness... Also I really wanted a serious talk between them upon her return.

* * *

Reconnect

* * *

Emily Prentiss was more nervous than she had ever been in her life which, given her life, said quite a bit. She stared at the door as if willing the occupant on the other side to open it without her knocking. There was no reason to be nervous she tried to convince herself. Derek Morgan had been her partner and best friend for years. At least they had been until the day she had 'died'. That was seven months ago. She hadn't truly expected the excited, open arms welcome given he and the others had buried her but secretly she had hoped at least Morgan would have.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

Morgan stood looking at her. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." He smiled and stepped aside to let her in. When she didn't respond, he grew concerned. "Emily, is everything okay?"

"Please tell me you don't hate me," she whispered.

His mouth opened but no words came.

She nodded. "You do. I should have stayed dead." She headed for the door when his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to face him and found him enveloped in his arms.

"Don't ever say that," he pleaded.

They held each other, neither saying a word, just needing to know the other was truly there.

Finally he let go and led her to the couch and sat beside her. "Why would you think I would ever hate you?"

"Reid does. I wanted to tell you, especially when JJ told me how hard you were taking it. The only thing that kept me from disobeying orders and calling you myself was the knowledge Doyle wouldn't hesitate to kill you if he found out. I knew my coming back would be a shock but…"

"You know Reid. He'll find a way to deal with it. Emily, I'm not going to lie, your death hit all of us hard. I was there. I was the last person to talk to you. I…" He sighed. "I felt guilty for not saying goodbye when I had the chance because I refused to let you believe you had any other option than to live."

Tears began to fill his eyes and that broke her heart. She took his hand. "You were the one who saved me. When I asked you to let me go, I meant it. I didn't want to live anymore. I was so tired. Tired of hiding, tired of lying, tired of running. I just wanted it to be over. To finally find peace." She squeezed his hand. "Then you had to go on about how proud you were of me. Of being my friend and partner and refusing to let me go. I'll never forget the look in your eyes. That is what gave me the will to live. The will to fight. It was because you believed in me."

"I'll be honest," he began. "I was angry and felt betrayed when I first found out about your involvement with Doyle. I was hurt you didn't tell me. But when we found out about Declan… Emily, what you sacrificed for a boy you owed nothing to will never cease to amaze me."

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes but he lifted her chin to look at him again. "Did you love him?"

"Declan? He was an innocent kid in…"

"Doyle."

And there it was. She knew there was something that had been bothering Morgan more than her faked death.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that. I was undercover. I had to play the part for a long time. Cut off from everyone. I knew what a monster he was. I knew it was up to me to make sure he never hurt anyone else."

"I'm not judging you. I just need to know."

Emily bit her lower lip, forcing back the tears. "A part of me that was Lauren Reynolds was, yes."

Morgan pulled her close once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his tears flow.

"For what?" she laughed through her own tears against his cheek.

"For not being a better friend and partner. For letting you deal with all of that alone."

She held him tighter. "You helped me more than you will ever know."

Morgan stood up, bringing her with him. "Let's go celebrate your return properly. Dinner, drinks. I can call the others…"

"Would you mind if it was just us? I want to reconnect with my partner tonight," she shyly smiled at him.

He smiled back. "That sounds perfect." Taking her hand in his, they left his apartment secure in having found each other once more.


End file.
